Sebuah Alasan
by rikananami
Summary: Aku tidak akan memanggil namanya lagi, tidak juga berjalan di sampingnya, atau tidak lagi menghubunginya kecuali suatu saat nanti aku memiliki alasan untuk itu. / Song Fic / AU / dll. / Mind to RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Hatsukoi** by **Hanako Oku**

**MY 2****nd**** SONG FIC**

AU, TYPOS (_koreksi saja_), DLL

_._

.

**Sebuah Alasan**

_**by : rika nanami**_

.

.

Takdir kadang tak sejalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Takdir kadang begitu menyakitkan, tapi bagaimanapun juga itulah yang dinamakan takdir. Hal yang sudah digariskan Tuhan untuk kita. Aku merasa segalanya berubah sangat cepat. Jauh diluar perkiraanku dulu.

Aku menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah jalanku lagi. Sepertinya aku harus mundur. Entah aku atau dia yang sudah lelah. Tapi aku yakin ini semua bukan karena kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, aku yakin kita hanya belum siap untuk selamanya.

Aku dan Sasuke. Bertengkar dan memustuskan hubungan kami.

Selama ini aku memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Sasuke, kami bertengkar sesekali tapi selanjutnya kami akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga di luar sikap dinginnya dan aku tidak pernah tidak tertawa saat itu.

.

.

.

Aku hafal bagaimana ketika ia merasa canggung di depanku dan ketika ia bicara begitu kaku di telepon hanya untuk mengatakan "_Kumohon bermimpilah tentangku malam ini._". Di balik sikapnya yang dingin siapa yang akan mengira ia memiliki ekspresi-ekspresi yang unik. Dan aku selalu melihat kepribadiannya yang lain, yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan di depan banyak orang. Kupikir akulah yang tahu segalanya tentang Sasuke.

Ternyata itu tidak benar, ada satu hal yang kulewatkan, satu hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentangnya. Aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku tidak sadar beberapa hal telah berubah belakangan ini. Ia tidak lagi sehangat biasanya. Aku baru menyadarinya saat ini dan beberapa goresan mulai melukai hatiku.

.

.

.

Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, sejak kapan kami mulai terpisah? Dan mengapa aku baru menyadarinya? Kupikir sudah lama aku dan Sasuke tidak di jalur yang sama, tidak sejalan, dan selalu berselisih. Kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja, ternyata tidak.

Kami memiliki banyak kenangan. Kami bersenang-senang, kami tertawa, kami membuat dunia kami terasa begitu hangat. Aku berpikir kami akan bersama-sama selamanya, sampai kami memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, dan sampai kami meninggal di usia yang sudah tua nanti. Ternyata segalanya tidak semudah itu. Harapan bisa dikalahkan dengan satu hal yang bernama takdir. Aku mengerti.

.

.

.

Mulai hari ini aku menganggap Sasuke adalah seorang teman. Aku menyadari banyak hal yang telah berubah. Bagaimanapun juga hubungan kami memang sudah selesai, aku tidak akan berharap banyak lagi. Aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya lagi.

Tapi kuharap ia tidak pergi terlalu jauh, aku masih ingin melihatnya. Hanya ingin melihatnya. Melihatnya merupakan kenangan indah yang ingin selalu kulakukan—hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Aku tidak akan memanggil namanya lagi, tidak juga berjalan di sampingnya, atau tidak lagi menghubunginya kecuali suatu saat nanti aku memiliki alasan untuk itu.

Karena itu, aku berharap Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kami tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku masih ingin berteman dengannya, walaupun rasanya begitu menyakitkan untuk saat ini, tapi perlahan kupikir akan baik-baik saja. Aku dan Sasuke berteman, tidak ada yang salah bukan?

.

.

.

Sejauh ini aku masih ingin melihatnya. Saat aku menemukan hal yang indah dan menyenangkan, aku ingin Sasuke melihatnya juga. Seperti saat kami masih bersama, kami selalu melihat banyak hal yang indah dan menyenangkan, lalu kami tersenyum dan bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena masih diberikan kesempatan untuk melihat itu semua.

Sampai saat ini aku masih suka memotret. Hobi yang diturunkan Sasuke padaku. Dulu kami sering berlarian di tepi danau, padang ilalang, dan tempat-tempat indah lainnya untuk memotret bersama-sama. Sasuke adalah fotografer yang handal. Hampir seluruh hasil karyanya disukai orang-orang saat pameran. Aku mengakuinya, terutama sebuah foto yang pernah ia dedikasikan untukku, foto yang sederhana tapi memiliki pesan tersendiri, luapan perasaannya untukku yang ia tuangkan dalam sebuah foto. Itulah karya milik Sasuke yang paling banyak disukai di pameran. Aku merasa begitu sangat berharga saat itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku pulang dari sebuah pameran—pameran yang dulu kudatangi bersama Sasuke, aku berjalan menuju halte, melewati jalan yang pernah kulewati bersama Sasuke juga. Tidak banyak yang berubah, bahkan hampir tidak ada yang berubah. Aku berjalan sendirian, sesekali menirukan cara Sasuke berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri, aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia melakukannya. Rasanya menyenangkan saat itu.

Sesampainya di halte aku duduk di salah satu bangku di sana. Lagi-lagi mengingatkan kejadian hari itu, hari dimana aku dan Sasuke memilih untuk berpisah. Saat itu aku marah begitu cepat, aku sudah lelah dengan sikapnya yang mulai berubah. Tidak pernah aku melihatnya semarah dan sedingin itu sebelumnya. Kupikir ia memang sudah berbeda dan aku tidak berpikir banyak karena mungkin sudah saatnya bagi kami untuk berpisah. Aku melepas gantungan kunci dari tasku dan melemparkan benda itu ke arahnya. Gantungan kunci yang ia belikan saat kami berkencan untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam bis dan meninggalkannya. Aku menangis sepanjang perjalanan dan sejak hari itu kami memang tidak pernah saling menyapa lagi. Sampai saat ini, saat aku duduk lagi di halte ini.

Seharusnya aku bisa lebih jujur. Kupikir semua yang dipermasalahkan saat itu adalah kesalahpahaman. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke begitu dingin dan cepat marah. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi di hari itu, aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku melihat Sasuke memotret bersama Karin dan aku tahu Sasuke menikmatinya. Mungkin aku yang salah, aku tidak meminta penjelasan darinya. Tapi aku memang tidak butuh, aku mengenal Sasuke, aku tahu bagaimana caranya menunjukan ekspresi pada orang lain. Dan aku tahu saat itu Sasuke sudah memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada Karin. Tanpa sadar air mataku turun. Aku menghapusnya dengan cepat, aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi setelah kejadian itu. Aku sudah cukup berlama-lama di halte ini, kemudian aku naik ke dalam bis yang sudah berhenti di depanku.

.

.

.

Aku merebahkan diriku di ranjang, aku merasa cukup lelah hari ini. Tanpa sadar aku membuka lagi sebuah laci yang berisi kenangan bersama Sasuke. Entah karena apa perasaanku memaksa tanganku untuk meraih sebuah pigura dua orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di sebuah pameran foto. Semuanya masih terekam jelas, wajahnya dan caranya berbicara saat itu.

"_Suatu saat nanti aku akan membuat sebuah masterpiece bersamamu, Sakura!_" itulah yang ia ucapkan saat itu sambil tersenyum padaku. Yakin dan begitu bersemangat.

Aku benci mengakui bahwa aku masih mencintai semua itu. Semua yang berhubungan dengannya tidak pernah jauh dari ingatanku. Aku memang selalu berharap ia tidak akan pergi jauh, ia tetap ada dalam penglihatanku dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku berpikir kami akan tetap menjadi teman, walaupun tidak menjadi sesuatu yang spesial lagi.

Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis di depannya lagi, hanya saja aku berharap satu hal, jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa kami tidak akan bertemu lagi. Walaupun sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah bicara padaku lagi, akupun tidak pernah menyapanya lebih dulu. Tapi selama ia masih ada di sekitarku, hanya dengan begitu kami masih bisa bertemu. Tidak peduli kapan kami akan bicara lagi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Aku akan selalu menyimpan semua cerita ini sendiri, kenangan bersama Sasuke, hal-hal menyenangkan bersamanya. Saat kami bertengkar di halte yang merupakan tempat dimana kami pertama kalinya saling bicara sekaligus tempat dimana kami untuk terakhir kalinya saling bicara. Seperti sudah direncanakan bahwa tempat itulah titik hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Kurasa tempat itu tidak pernah kami datangi lagi. Baru hari ini aku mendatangi halte itu lagi. Dan akhirnya semua kenangan terbuka kembali. Aku meletakkan pigura itu ke dalam laci dan menutupnya. Kurasa sudah selesai, aku harus menyimpannya dengan rapi, tidak harus melupakannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku berjalan menuju studio tempatku bekerja, jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumahku. Beberapa penjaga toko menyapaku, aku membalas sapaan mereka sambil tersenyum. Aku harus segera sampai di studio karena hari ini ada pertemuan penting dengan rekan kerja yang mengajak bekerja sama.

Sesampainya di studio, aku melepas mantelku dan masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan. Aku mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah atasanku. Setelah memberi salam pada semua orang di dalam ruangan ini aku menyadari satu hal. Ada wajah yang kukenali di antara orang-orang di dalam ruangan ini.

Sasuke Uchiha, terekam sangat jelas oleh mataku. Ia duduk di serong kiriku dengan beberapa rekan kerjanya. Gaya berpakaiannya masih sama saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya—satu bulan yang lalu—di pertigaan jalan dekat rumahku.

Berbagai pikiran berterbangan di otakku, perasaanku bercampur entah menjadi apa, aku mencoba fokus dalam pertemuan ini, aku adalah seseorang yang begitu dipercaya oleh atasanku, aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Sampai akhirnya pertemuan selesai dan aku diminta menemani Sasuke melihat-lihat studio tempatku bekerja.

Beberapa koridor yang kulewati bersama Sasuke begitu hening. Kami belum bicara, tidak ada perkenalan sama sekali. Tidak perlu, aku sudah mengenalnya. Aku belum membuka suara sama sekali. Padahal seharusnya aku sudah menjelaskan beberapa ruangan yang sejak tadi kami lewati begitu saja.

Sasuke tidak bersuara dan tidak protes. Kurasa ia mengerti seperti apa keadaannya. Kami terus berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan, sesekali Sasuke melihat nama ruangan pada papan yang ditempel di daun pintu.

Kami terus berjalan, tentu saja dalam keheningan. Studio ini cukup luas dan masih banyak ruangan yang harus kutunjukan pada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba perasaanku memaksa untuk mengingat saat-saat dimana aku dan Sasuke selalu berjalan seperti ini. Saat berangkat sekolah, saat pulang sekolah, saat pergi ke pameran, saat pergi ke perayaan, saat pergi untuk berdoa ke kuil, dan masih banyak lagi.

Beberapa tahun kami lewati bersama. Berjalan di antara bunga-bunga sakura yang mekar, lalu melihat kembang api di tepi laut saat musim panas, merasakan hembusan angin musim gugur yang begitu dingin dan melihat daun-daun kering berjatuhan, sampai melihat butiran-butiran salju yang berjatuhan dari langit. Sepanjang tahun kami lewati bersama, Sasuke selalu ada untukku, selalu menemaniku, dan selalu mencintaiku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semuanya. Tidak peduli seberapa sakit perasaanku saat mengingat setiap detail hal-hal tentang Sasuke.

Aku tersadar bahwa semua itu hanyalah masa laluku bersama Sasuke. Saat ini masih banyak hal yang harus kami lakukan. Aku mencoba tidak membawa masalah pribadi saat berkerja. Lalu aku mengingat sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, "**Aku tidak akan memanggil namanya lagi, tidak juga berjalan di sampingnya, atau tidak lagi menghubunginya kecuali suatu saat nanti aku memiliki alasan untuk itu**."

Dan saat ini aku memiliki alasan untuk itu.

"Sasuke," entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak mengucapkan nama itu.

"Ya?" ia membuka suara, suara yang sudah lama tidak merasuki gendang telingaku.

"Studio ini terdiri dari lima lantai dan beberapa ruangan yang kita lewati tadi adalah ruang penyimpanan dokumen. Hanya ada rak-rak yang berisi semua dokumen dan karya-karya hasil dari studio ini. Sekarang akan kutunjukan beberapa ruang untuk foto di lantai dua. Mari ikuti aku," aku bicara sejelas mungkin. Aku menjaga intonasi kegugupanku. Aku berhasil untuk itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sebelumnya," ia menjawab kalimat panjangku. Lalu kami berdua berjalan bersama untuk melihat beberapa ruangan lagi. Sasuke berjalan di sampingku, mengikuti setiap langkahku memasuki ruangan-ruangan yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi tempatnya bekerja. Sasuke dipindahkan ke studio tempatku bekerja untuk beberapa bulan dan menjadi partnerku. Entah aku harus merasa senang atau bagaimana.

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu kalimat saja padanya, "_Sasuke, kumohon jangan pernah katakan selamat tinggal_,"

Itu saja, hanya itu saja.

.

.

**/FIN/**

.

.

Kalo mau liat lirik lagunya atau dengerin lagunya googling aja. Yang jelas, lagunya bagus kok.

Terima kasih (^^) kalo ada kesalahan apapun, mohon maaf ya ._.

Mind to Review?

.

.

**Milky Way—June 29****th****, 2012**


End file.
